A darkness in hearts
by Tormax
Summary: Set after So the Drama, Ron's world is turned upside down as he deals with betrayal and the fact that he is destined to weild the Keyblade.  Kim PossibleKingdom Hearts mix.  Finally updated.
1. Chapter 1

A Beginning and An End.

The war was over. They had won. Even now, the worlds were returning to normal. But he was still dead, yet existing as the living do. He had willed himself to life for a promise once before and was even brought out of his rest by the Lord of the Dead to do battle with a demi-god of strength. Yet, even as he went once again to his final rest, something called him back. The War.

He was broken out of his thoughts by the approach of the other Keyblade wielder, King Mickey. Glancing out of his left eye, he waited until the mouse king was beside him before he spoke, "Why are you here?"

Mickey sighed before he answered. This was what he had been dreading, yet it had to be done. "I…hate to ask this of you, Auron, but the Heartless will not remain sealed forever. They will be released again."

Auron rumbled, "Then Sora and company will deal with it."

Mickey lowered his head as he spoke, "I'm afraid Sora will be long dead by then. With this temporary solution, no one except you will be able to travel between the worlds for a very long time. I don't even know if I'll be able to help then. But, Auron, you will be able to help in the struggle to come."

Auron gaze drilled a hole into the mouse king. He knew what the monarch was asking: to continue to exist until the Heartless come again and fight them once more. His voice was low as he replied, "How long will I have to wait?"

Mickey stared into the scarred warrior's good eye, wishing there was another way. "I honestly don't know, but it won't happen until another takes up the Keyblade. I'll know when it happens and I will be able to send you a message."

Auron looked up at the sky, noticing the stars returning. All his life he had guarded others; it had not been an easy life, but he would not have traded it for anything. "Very well, I except."

Mickey's ears perked up at the guardian's answer. "I'm sorry that it had to come to this. I will help anyway I can."

"Then make sure that this next time is the last time," Auron said as he walked away. If he was to do this, then he would gaze at Spira one last time. His red cloak flowed as the wind whipped at him.

Mickey starred at the spot where Auron had stood. He wondered if he would ever see him again. He pulled his black cloak off and cast it into the void as he opened up a portal to his home, Disney Castle.

One Thousand Years Later. 

Ron Stoppable lay on his bed with his eyes closed listening to an _Oh_ _Boyz_ CD. Turning over, he spotted Rufus watching him with a sad look in the little, hairless rodent's eyes. Sitting up, he laid his head in his hands.

"Why did she do it, Rufus?" Ron pleaded, desperate for an answer. "Am I that repulsive?"

Rufus leapt into Ron's hair, gently patting his master's head. "There, there" he squeaked, trying to comfort his owner.

Though he tried to keep his mind from replaying the events, Ron reflected on defeating Drakken and his Diablo scheme, going to the prom as Kim's date, and that magical kiss. It was bliss… for two months. But then she broke up with him, saying that they would be better off as friends. Sure, it hurt, but he was ready to give it a try…that was, until yesterday. He had gone to the mall to kill some time when he saw Kim kissing Josh Mankey. It was the purest, most insidious torture known to man, and to make matters worse, as he turned to put as much distance between himself and the betrayal, he ran into Monique. Monique who had told him everything. How Kim had been seeing Josh for nearly month while Kim was supposed to be dating only the Ronster.

Rufus was at a loss. He had never seen his human like this. Sure, Ron had been hurt by that Zita girl, but this was much worse. He had tried everything to cheer up his human.

"Ron!" Wade's face suddenly appeared in the monitor in the Ronster's room. "Duff Killigan is…" Wade blinked out before he could finish as Ron unplugged the monitor. Ron stood up and began to disconnect every electronic device that his brain could come up with. He had no desire to see or even speak to Kim Possible ever again.

After twenty minutes, Ron made his way to the kitchen. He was hungry, but nothing looked appealing. Ordinarily, this called for Bueno Nacho, but that would only taste like poison to him. He grabbed a piece of chicken and made his way over to the sofa in the living room. He glanced at the answering machine, which was completely full and by glancing at the caller id, he knew that they were all from Kim. Taking a look at the chicken, he surrendered it to Rufus, and then stretched out on the sofa and closed his eyes.

Ron's eyes snapped open, as he no longer felt the couch underneath him. He looked around and noticed that he was standing on some kind of glass. "Rufus, buddy, I think some serious physics just happened here? Rufus! Buddy, where are you?" Ron searched his pocket, but no naked mole rat. Glancing down at the floor, he saw what looked liked a figure made of darkness coming out of a heart. "Ummm…hello?" he called out. He waited for a few minutes before deciding that there was no one here. Then, something floating in a golden light caught his eye. He approached cautiously, studying it intently. It looked like a giant, silver key with a sword handle. He reached out and grabbed the blade by its handle. As he did, the light disappeared. "Well, that's weird," Ron thought, but before he could think about anything else about this entirely weird situation he was in, the shadowy figures on the floor suddenly rose up and came to life. He gripped the handle of the strange blade instinctively, ready for the strange creatures.

"Ron! Ron!" he heard someone shouting as he blinked his brown eyes. He felt soft fabric under him. The first thing he noticed was the sound of Rufus growling, and then he saw a familiar pair of green eyes staring into his. Kim was shaking him; he looked around and noticed the open front door.

Kim saw that Ron was awake, so she stepped back. She noticed how his eyes lacked the spark they usually had. Guilt twisted her like a reed in a storm. She should never have come here; she should've just done the mission herself. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing would come out.

"Get out." Ron said with a trembling voice.

"Ron…I..." Kim whispered hoarsely.

"Get out of my house! I never want to speak to you again! As far as I'm concerned, you don't exist anymore!" Ron roared. "Mankey's waiting, Possible. Or did you find someone else to replace him with already."

Kim's hand flew to her mouth as tears rolled down her cheeks. She had done it; she had cost herself the most important person in her life. She just stared at him, wishing that she could do something to make things right. Instead, she turned and ran away.

Ron stood still, tears brimming his eyes but refusing to spill out. Even though he was hurt, even though Kim was the cause of his hurt, the sight of her crying hurt him even more. The tears finally leaked down his face. He couldn't stand it anymore. He ran out the door as fast as his legs would take him. He had no idea where he was going, but he had to get away.

He had no idea how long he been running when he bounced off an immovable object. He blinked, wiping a few tears away as he stared up at the scariest man he'd ever seen in his life. The man was tall, with a scar over his right eye. His hair was the color of salt and pepper, a red cloak with gold marks on the shoulders covered his body, and his left arm hung on the cloak like it was in a sling, the empty sleeve flowing in the wind. But what really caught Ron's eye was the huge sword on the man's right shoulder, supported by his arm as if it weighed nothing at all.

"Get up." the man spoke.

Ron stood up and noticed the shadow figures from his dream were here. "This can't be real… I dreamed about them…" he trailed off…

"Shut up and summon the Keyblade." the man spoke.

The shadows were surrounding them, now. Ron backed away, trying to make sense of it all. Then, he noticed one of the shadows dive into someone trying to run away. The person disappeared as two shadows came up.

Suddenly, he was shoved to the ground as the red-cloaked man burst into action. Ron had never seen anyone move so fast in his life. The man was slicing through the shadows as if they were nothing.

"Do you wish for them to kill you and make you one of them! If not, summon the Keyblade and fight!" the man growled at him.

Just then, something clicked in his mind. The man said they would kill him, and it suddenly hit him like a punch in the face. KP! She was out in here with these creatures. Ron growled as he felt the Mystical Monkey Power fill him. He reached out summoned his weapon. He didn't register the fact that he wielded two weapons, now, the Keyblade in his right hand and the Lotus Blade in his left. That didn't matter; KP was in danger, and God help those that got in his way.


	2. Chapter 2

Fighting and Feelings

Auron whirled his blade around, slicing up all Heartless that came near him. He quickly turned his attention to the boy and was surprised to see the teenager's body surrounded by a pale blue aura as he effortlessly carved his way through a legion of Heartless. He noticed that the Keyblade wielder had another sword, whose color matched the boy's aura.

The Mystical Monkey Power surged through Ron and he struggled to draw upon the source for even greater strength and skill. He was dimly aware of the shadows falling before him, but paid them no mind. There was only one thing that was important to him, now: KP. He had to reach her. If this was the end of the world, then he would spend his last minutes with her. It didn't matter what she had done with Josh, he still loved her and that was enough.

Auron trailed behind the teenager, guarding his back. He didn't know where the lad was heading, but he knew he wouldn't stop until he reached his goal. Chuckling to himself, "And Mickey thought I'd have to protect him."

Ron didn't know how much time had passed, but he finally reached the Possibles' house. It was completely inundated with the creatures. He let out a guttural scream and charged into them, slashing with both blades, but for every creature he cut down, three would appear to take its place.

Auron finally understood why the boy was in such a desperate rush. In the months he had spent here trying to find the "Unstoppable One", he had learned much about the boy and his partner. Team Possible had become romantically involved, and the boy was not about to leave her behind. He slashed through a line of Heartless that threatened to overwhelm them. Then, he noticed the ground; it was turning black as coal. It was too late; the heartless had found the world's Heart. Auron rushed beside the crazed teenager and swung his Muramasa in an upward arc, feeling the wind take form and sling the Heartless in a tornado. The boy rushed forward, ignoring the whirlwind in front of him. Wishing there was another way and taking advantage of the brief relapse, Auron swung the hilt down against the back of the boy's head. As he was freed his left arm to grab the boy, a pain shot through his left hand. Glancing down, he saw a pink, rat-like creature sink its teeth into his palm, but he ignored the mole rat and, flinging Ron onto his shoulder, made his escape. He pressed a button to call the gummi ship. His heart went out to the teenager, but he would do what must be done. It would only doom them all if he let the boy stay here and fight, and besides, if Mickey was right, if the boy was victorious, he could restore everything the way it was. It would have to suffice.

Ron awoke, feeling like he had been run over with one of Drakken's doomsday machines. He glanced around, wondering when his room had changed so much. Then, the memories flowed through his mind…he didn't find her…he failed…just like he always did. Tears welled in his eyes and flowed freely down his face. He pulled his knees up to his chest as sobs wracked his body. It wasn't fair…Kim had always pulled through no matter what…and here he was, too weak to save her. He felt something light leap on his shoulder. Rufus! Glancing down at his only friend left, he noticed Rufus was frantically trying to tell him something. "What's that, buddy? The man was helping us. He…HE DID WHAT!"

Rufus fell to the bed as his owner leapt to his feet. Having been exposed to the Mystical Monkey Power also, he felt it surge through Ron. His human's eyes glowed blue as the Lotus Blade appeared in his left hand and that strange, key-like sword appeared in his right. Rufus leapt on his human's shirt, clinging for dear life; he wouldn't let his buddy face that "thing" in there alone.

Auron sat in the pilot's seat, contemplating the message he had received. "You must go to Radiant Garden." He twisted in his seat and glanced at the monitors, watching the boy bathed in that blue aura again use both blades as he searched the ship. He wasn't very gentle about it either, using the smaller sword to break open the nearest door. He sighed to himself, got out of the pilot's seat and set the ship on auto-pilot. If the boy had to let off some steam, then it would better if he did it in the cargo hold where they couldn't possibly damage the ship.

Ron entered the cargo hold and glanced around. No shadow creatures and no scarred man. He glanced around at the supplies. A small part of his mind screamed at him to sit down and eat something, but he pushed it away. He heard the door on the other side open up and saw the object of his anger enter. Rushing forward, he swung his blades against the stranger, only to have them blocked by the big sword the man carried on his back and then be pushed back. Hissing in frustration, he doubled his attack.

Auron stayed in a defensive stance, trying to block the boy's attack. He was surprised by the boy's speed, as several of those attacks came way too close for his liking. He needed to end this quickly, but he was too afraid of hurting the boy, so he spoke in a firm but gentle tone, "Kim Possible is safe on another world."

Ron's attacks slowed as he heard KP's name and that she was safe. It was too much for him to take. His family, friends, and Kim were gone. The power fled as he collapsed on the ground. Both swords clattered to floor and disappeared in twin flashes of light.

Auron placed his hand on the young man's shoulder. He really had no idea whether the young lady had survived or not, but the boy needed something other than the rage he felt at that moment. He needed a reason to listen to Auron. He needed hope. "Do you really think that she'd let a thing like this get the best of her? If she's half the fighter they make her out to be, you can bet she's perfectly fine." Auron spoke, hoping that the boy wouldn't pick up on his doubt.

Ron glanced up, his lips trembling. "Wh…why did you bring me here? Do you really think she's safe?" he gasped.

Auron was overwhelmed for a moment. The boy was reminding him of another lad he had taken care of in the past: Tidus. He calmed himself before speaking, "Ron, I brought you here to keep you safe from the Heartless." Noticing the look the boy gave him, "Those shadow creatures we fought, Ron. Don't be upset. I can't explain everything to you, but I'm taking us to someone who can. You'll just have to trust me."

Ron stared at the man, his paranoid mind telling him to expect the worst. Still, he didn't get the feeling the man was bad road like Monkey Fist, but he made a note that if something had happened to Kim, this man would pay. Still, he had said that Kim was safe. Was Drakken behind this? Maybe Dementor? He thought it best to play along for now, "Kim, please hold on. I'm coming." he thought to himself. He looked at the man's good eye before he spoke, "So…am I supposed to call you Scarface, Scary Man, or what?"

"My name is Auron." Auron spoke. "If you'll follow me, I'll show you around the ship."

Rufus sat on his human's shoulder, staring at the stranger. It was odd; the man had a strange scent. And the taste in his mouth from where had bitten the stranger warrior was like food left out overnight. His every instinct was telling him that the stranger shouldn't be walking or moving at all. Dead men can't do that!


	3. Chapter 3

Note: In this story, Auron went to the Farplane and never made it to Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden. Just clearing that.

_Decisions, decisions. Mickey Mouse pressed a hand to his temple while listening to Merlin. Even now, repercussions were still being felt from the War. Some worlds were blasted into nothingness; others reverted to their original state, and some, like Radiant Garden, were frozen in time._

"_So, with your help, Majesty, I do have a way to free them," Merlin said._

_The Mouse King pondered the prophecy again and weighed his options. There were friends in Radiant Garden, but the future Keyblade wielder would need a lot of help, and when it came to Heartless, the people of Radiant Garden were experts, experienced fighters not afraid to make a stand for what they believed in or to help their friends in time of need. His thoughts turned to his friends, Sora, Riku, and Kairi, their sacrifices to end the War, and their well-deserved rest. With that in mind, he made his decision and prayed it was the right one._

Introductions and Resemblances

Ron's eyes bulged as he took in the scenery around him. Humanoid ducks walking upright, running shops. DNAmy…these had to be her creations…so, she was responsible for all this. He followed behind Auron, who had stopped in front of a humanoid duck wearing a rather nice vest and top hat.

"I'm looking for Merlin's house; could you give us directions?" Auron asked.

Scrooge McDuck squinted at the tall man, noting his scars and the young boy with him. "It's in the borough. Take those stairs down and follow the path."

"Much obliged." Auron said as he walked toward the stairs.

Rufus sat with his head out of his human's pocket. He was taking in these strange creatures' scents, trying to figure out who was friend and who was foe. They didn't smell like DNAmy's genetic experiments, but still, no one ever got killed from being too cautious.

Auron glanced out of the corner of his good eye, making sure the boy was following him; he had no desire to hunt the boy down here. They were approaching the only house in the Borough, but suddenly, dark figures erupted from the ground, quickly surrounding them. "Heartless!" Auron yelled as he brought his blade forth.

Ron leapt forward as he summoned the blades. His eyes shined as the power flowed through him. The Heartless leapt, and he cut them down easily. Were these blasted things everywhere? Ron sliced and dodged as they kept coming, hardly taking notice the white beams attacking the Heartless. One got a little too close, raking its claws around his stomach, but he leapt back just as the Heartless was sliced apart. He wondered who had done it, as Auron was to his back and couldn't have done that without him noticing.

A young girl with black hair down to her neck, dressed in black clothes landed on the ground as she caught her weapon, a large, four-point shuriken, her eyes on Auron. Then, she caught sight of the boy in front of him and nearly collapsed in a fit of laughter.

Ron saw the girl land and sighed in relief, until she started laughing. He looked down and saw that his pants were now around his ankles. "Awwww, man!" he moaned as Rufus crawled up his leg, dragging his pants back to their original position.

Auron shook his head at the boy's misfortune before he spoke to the ninja. "Is Merlin here?"

The girl eyed Auron as she spoke, "Maybe…wait a minute!" she slowly approached Ron. Walking around him slowly, while making "hmph" noises to herself.

Auron grimaced at the ninja; he had thought that Sora had told them of their encounter. "Nevertheless, we are here and we need to see Merlin."

The girl, who had still not had the manners to introduce herself, grinned. 'Auron could give Squall lessons on being gruff and cool as ice.' She thought to herself. "Yeah, so, are you going to introduce yourselves? Who's the guy that can't keep his pants on?"

Ron groaned inwardly; why did that have to happen here of all places? Was there a curse that said that Ron Stoppable could not keep his pants up? He heard Auron give the girl his name and decided that he should as well. "I'm Stop Ronnable…I mean, I'm Ron Stoppable," he said, scratching the back of his head.

The girl stood with her arms crossed, eying the two suspiciously. They could have been spies or even Heartless or Nobodies in disguise. Her hand went back to her weapon as Auron put his right arm inside his jacket and drew out a letter. She caught it when he casually tossed it to her and, scanning the letter quickly, she sighed and said, "Pleasure to meet you, Ron and Auron. I'm Yuffie Kisaragi, 5th Level Kunoichi. Please, come inside with me."

Ron followed behind Auron, wondering what exactly he'd gotten himself into. He stared at the ninja's backside, feeling pangs of homesickness overwhelm him again. Yuffie reminded him of Yori. He had completely forgotten about Yori. Had she made it out?

Merlin merely waited as he listened to the man before him vent. He didn't blame the man; after all, it was kind of his fault. He glanced at the scar marking the man's face and stared into his blue eyes, which burned with anger and yet were so cold at the same time. This man had a hard life, no doubt about that.

Leon looked down at the powerful wizard sitting before him. Merlin looked very tired and even older than usual. Still, what was done was done. There was no changing the past, no matter how much it hurt. He paused for a few minutes to regain his composure and glanced at the door as it opened. Yuffie, great, as if things weren't bad enough already. Then, his eyes locked on the stranger in the red coat with a face scarred even worse than his. That man was no stranger to battles, and despite his left arm hanging uselessly in his coat, Leon got the impression that it did not hamper the stranger in the slightest during battle. Then, the boy walked in, a teenager like Sora was. Leon took a contemptuous glance in the boy's direction and then looked again. There was something fierce about him, despite how timid he looked at first glance. The lad had seen plenty of battles and seemed more experienced than Sora did when they first met.

Merlin stood up as Auron and the Keyblade Wielder entered the room. "Ah, this will make things simpler. Let me introduce myself. I am Merlin."

Ron blinked, "You mean Merlin, as in Merlin from Camelot?"

Merlin smiled to himself, "Why, yes! I am indeed that Merlin. That you have heard of me makes things much easier. But first, let my companions introduce themselves."

Ron introduced himself and nodded as they all gave out their names. Aerith reminded him of Mrs. Dr. P. Cid's accent put him in mind of Kim's uncle Slim, and the scarred man named Leon had Mr. Barkin's sense of world-weariness. "Okay, Ron, don't give him a funny look and everything will be fine" He swallowed as the man scowled at him. Ron laughed nervously as he backed up a few steps.

Leon frowned as the Keyblade Wielder nervously backed away from him. The boy was too timid. Sora had never been timid and, despite not having any real experience, didn't even hesitate to fight him. He turned to scowl at the old wizard as Merlin began explaining the Heartless and the Nobodies to the lad. He couldn't help it; the anger just made him lose his cool. "How long, Merlin! How long was our world frozen! Why isn't the king here! What happened to Sora!" Thrusting his right arm out in Ron's direction, he continued, "So, we're supposed to go through this all over again with this kid who, according to Yuffie, can't even keep his pants on!"

Auron sighed as he listened to the warrior rant. Though the man had a point, there was no need in taking it out on Ron. Years of being a Guardian prepared him for this, but as he moved to intercept the Gunblade Wielder, someone else beat him to it. The brunette with the green eyes who looked like she needed someone to guard her.

Aerith stepped in front of Leon, placing her right hand on his chest. Her green eyes blazing with intensity as she stared into his frozen, blue ones. "You're right, Leon; this is unfair and it is a great wrong to us, BUT that does not give you the right to take it out on that boy. He isn't at fault here; no one is, and to be perfectly honest, he's going to need our help. Yelling at him isn't exactly helping, especially when he's hurting just like you were when you lost Rinoa."

Leon glanced into Aerith's eyes, recoiling as if she had physically hit him. She was right. She always was. He glanced at the boy and noticed the sadness in the eyes, and then turned back to Aerith, "You're right." Turning to the teenager, he spoke in a firm voice, "I'm sorry."

Ron nodded at Leon, not trusting his voice. He wished he was at home. The woman's observation of him reminded him of Kim all over again. He sat down and stared at the floor, not noticing as Aerith approached him.

The pink-clad Ancient kneeled in front of the troubled lad. "We've all gone through it before. Everyone in this room has lost their world and people they cared about. It's going to be okay," she said as she wrapped her arms around him. She felt him cry into her shoulder and merely told him again that it would be okay.

Auron leaned against the wall. He understood what both the Gunblade Wielder and Ron were going through. If not for the thousand years he had spent waiting for the Keyblade to choose another master and the events that were happening on other worlds, he understood how the man called Leon felt. He was there as Sora died in bed, surrounded by his children and grandchildren. Glancing at Ron, he was glad Aerith was doing this, the boy needed to get it out of his system. There was a new war about to start.


	4. Chapter 4

Know Thine Enemy

Lord Montgomery Fiske stared at the man before him. Tall, with shoulders like a bull; lean muscle without an ounce of fat, his hair was green and flowed with the wind on whatever god-forsaken place this was, but upon the man's left cheek was a rather curious scar, like someone had burned an impression of a rather large key into it. The man flowed as he walked, which to Fiske's "keen" eye meant he was could handle himself. Why the man wore black and silver armor with a red heart on his chest was beyond him. If not for these chains binding him, he would have done away with the fool.

Revin strolled around the "monkey-man", barely keeping his rage in check. Vengeance was supposed to be his! It was time to repay that brat for everything. The brat would have trembled before him this time. It was so unfair. Control, he needed control. This blinding rage was what got him defeated in the first place, but it would be different this time. He stood before the "freak" and stared hard into the odd man's dark eyes. Yes, there was insanity in this one and even something of a connection to the Keyblade's new chosen one. "So, Stoppable defeated you and sent you to… "jail", was it?" he spoke with a smirk.

Fiske leapt up and pulled against the glowing chains that held him place. For all his vaunted strength, he could not break the ties that bound him, the ties that kept him literally a nose from ripping this imbecile to shreds. "THAT BUFFOON! He's nothing but a sidekick. I AM THE TRUE MONKEY MASTER!" Fiske ranted, praying that the mystical monkey power would enable him to break the chains.

It took everything Revin had not to smirk; this was too easy. No wonder Eyrien loved this so much. "What you say must be true. For the true 'Monkey Master' would have _that_ weapon at his side, yet Stoppable doesn't possess it."

Fiske stepped back, ceasing his struggle against his shackles. "What weapon?" he demanded.

Revin merely pointed behind the demented fool.

Fiske gasped. He had thought this merely an ordinary field, but closer inspection held that it was filled with weapons. As far as the eye could see, there were weapons all shaped like keys. One in particular caught his eye. It was covered with monkeys and even had a monkey tail. It was his destiny. It belonged to the true monkey master. "Release me at once!" he said.

Revin shrugged, "Then we must strike a bargain, 'Monkey Master'."

Fiske glanced at the man wearily before speaking, "State your terms."

Revin stared hard into the hybrid's eyes, "Destroy Stoppable."

"I plan to do that with or without your help. What else have you to offer?" Fiske demanded.

"Your bargaining is highly dubious, but very well, I will free you. You shall take up that weapon, and once your world has been restored, the Lotus Blade shall be yours ." Revin replied.

"And?" Fiske said.

"And nothing!" Revin snarled, "I only want one thing, unless it's too much for you!"

Fiske laughed, "Hardly. Every time that bumbling sidekick has defeated me, he has had the help of Team Possible. Yet, you say Team Possible is no more. Without Kim Possible's help, Stoppable will fall to me."

Revin snapped his fingers and the shackles fell from Monkey Fist. He watched as the madman approached the Monkey-styled Keyblade and grasped it. It seemed as if shadows passed across the hybrid's face. For an instant, he feared the fool wouldn't be able to wield it, but when it was lifted into the air, he knew that their connection was what enabled the monstrosity to wield it.

Fiske laughed as power flooded his entire being. This was meant to be, this blade was destined to be his. It had hurt at first, but it passed as the Power surged. He laughed into the dark skies; he didn't know how much time had passed, but an idea entered his mind. He snapped his fingers, watching intently as shadows oozed from the ground. Monkey Ninjas surrounded him, and he whirled around to give the command, but found himself alone. Oh well, that could wait. After he dealt with the bumbling sidekick, he would make himself Monkey-King of all Existence.

Meanwhile in Radiant Garden…

Ron was sweating profusely. Leon and Yuffie were working him hard. After a night's rest and telling Aerith his story, they had decided that he needed some additional "toughening" up. Auron hadn't objected and had even joined in a time or two and had spoken to both Yuffie and Leon a bit about him. The ninja girl had been thrilled to learn that he had some "ninja" training, but he hadn't told her much of it. Leon had been showing him some techniques that were difficult to learn, but Ron was adamant.

Leon was deflecting the boy's strikes with ease. The boy's companion, Auron, was right; the kid could only fight effectively when he was defending those he cared about or was enraged. That would get him killed in the field. He had three days to help the kid out, but the strangest thing was that the bald, creepy thing in the boy's pocket was learning these techniques too. Sighing, he was fixing to call for a break and have the boy do some techniques that would help when he saw the boy's eyes flash blue. What had been an easy contest was now a defensive fight. He had fought several people who used two weapons before and the times he fought with Sora had opened him up to the keyblade's technique a bit, but this was different. The kid was a whirlwind; if this kept up, he was going to have to rough the kid up to stop him, and that was the last thing he wanted.

Yuffie stared in shock at the scene before her. Ron, who had been struggling to even stay in the fight with Squall, was now pushing the more experienced man back. Squall had a few strikes, but Ron was clearly winning. Even stranger was the blue aura that was surrounding him. It had to stop, but Ron no longer seemed to be in control, and that meant that Squall was going to have to chance injuring him just to stop him.

The Mystical Monkey Power surged through him, filling his entire body with the power. It was like his entire body was coursing with electricity. He didn't want it to end. No more pain, no more worries. There were no thoughts, but an image of red-haired, green-eyed young woman running toward him stopped him. NO! He would find her and make sure she was safe, and that meant he had to have control. He seized the power, but it did not want to obey. It felt like wrestling with Steel-Toe and it made him feel even more alive, but he had to win. After what seemed an eternity, he took control and realized that the power would no longer come and go; he was complete now. Even with his mind preoccupied, he had backed Leon into a corner and gasped as the man's gunblade grew longer and fire raced down its length. He leapt back and yelled with a hoarse voice, "Time!"

"Bravo, Ronald! Bravo!" Merlin yelled, clapping his hands. The old man raced down the steps and stopped before Yuffie and Leon. "Thanks for helping out." Then, he turned to Ron and slapped him on the shoulder, "Now, it is time for your training."

Ron smiled weakly at the old wizard, stealing a glance at Leon, who nodded his approval toward him and Yuffie… well, she was congratulating him and making fun of Leon at the same time. "Aww, man! More training!" he groaned.

The World That Never Was.

Kim Possible leaned against the wall and pulled her knees up to her chest. She was tired. For the past three days since her arrival in this dark world, she had done nothing but fight off those shadow creatures. No matter where she went, they swarmed all around her, but they could NOT have her. It wasn't until she found a tall, light-filled building and went inside did she gain some respite. Her mission clothes were ripped and blood-stained, she hadn't had a bath in days, and her face was red from crying. Glancing out the window, she despaired. They were surrounding the building, but thankfully, they couldn't enter here.

"Nice going, Possible," she whispered to herself. The last few days were a nightmare. First off, she had let Josh Mankey kiss her and to her horror, Ron had saw her being so wrapped up in the damn food chain, and now, she had lost everything else. Her hands curled into fists, when she found out which villain was responsible for what happened to the world…OHHH…Drakken…Shego…Dementor….whoever was in for a world of hurt.

She glanced around at her surroundings. The building was filled with light to the point that there were no shadows anywhere. She didn't even have a shadow. It was definitely tweaking her weirdar something fierce. She searched the entire building looking for something or someone only to find herself alone. Each room was basically the same, small, a few chairs and a desk. In one room, she found something like a notebook with writing that she couldn't read. Oh well. She pulled out her Kimmunicator, knowing that Wade wouldn't appear. No internet connection here, so she fooled around on it until a picture she had taken appeared on the screen. Her family portrait, Ron included; fresh tears fell from her face to the screen. Her mom, dad, the Tweebs, Nana, and Ron were gone. And nothing was going to bring them back. Her little brothers would never destroy her room again. Her dad would never call her Kimmie-cub again. Her mom would never be there to help her up again. Nana wouldn't be around to give her advice on stopping crime or how to be a proper young lady, and she could never tell Ron just how sorry she was and how much she needed him. Collapsing on the floor, her entire body shook from the sobs. She wrapped her arms around herself and cried a river of tears.

After what seemed like an eternity, she looked up and saw a unique sword just a few feet away from her. That had not been here before. Automatically doing a kickstand to her feet, she dropped into a combat stance and glanced around the room, but there was nothing there, so how did that sword get there? It was an odd sword, looking like a demon's wing with a weird guard and a large, angel's wing key at its end. She cautiously approached it, eyes darting back and forth, looking for danger. It didn't seem like the shadow creatures outside, but it was definitely weird. She placed her hand upon the handle and her world faded away.

Her eyes snapped open and she felt someone against her back. Whoever it was didn't feel threatening, but when she looked down, she saw light to her left and a big, open passageway while to her right was a narrow passage cloaked in darkness. "That's definitely weird." she said.

"Isn't it, though?" a male voice spoke up.

Kim stole a glance over her shoulder at this mysterious person. He was dressed in a black cloak, like some fan boy pretending to be a Jedi. His hair was long and silver and she could see it partially shaded his eyes. When he glanced at her, however, she could clearly see his unmistakably blue eyes. "So, who are you supposed to be?" she said warily.

"My name is Riku." he said.

"Kim Possible." she said.

"I know." Riku said. "You saved your world a lot, right, Kim?"

"Many times, I can do anything." she said, trying to put up a brave front while her mind told her there was no need.

"Then, you have to make a choice, Kim. This time, the fate of many worlds, including your own, will be at stake." he said calmly.

Hope surge through her, "My world…Mom…Dad…Tweebs, Nana…Ron! They're safe?" she said with her lip trembling.

"Your family is safe, and yes, so is Ron." he spoke.

Kim interrupted him, "Where? Can I see them, please?" she pleaded with him as tears filled her eyes.

Riku sighed, "All I know is that they are safe. You must act now. You have to accept this keyblade and the power it gives you." He held out that same strange sword she had touched earlier, a demon's wing with an angel's for the key on the point.

"Wow, slow down there, Skywalker. How do I know that you're not part of this?" she demanded.

"Because I have fought the Heartless before." he said. "Those shadow creatures outside, they're called Heartless. And like you, I once betrayed someone I cared about." he paused, feeling her pain. "But know this, Kim: this is not an easy path. It will be filled with danger from both without and within, and you will stand in both the dark and the light." Riku spoke.

Kim hesitated. This could be trap. Drakken could have her hooked up to some kind of virtual reality device. Standing there beside this stranger offering her a chance to save those she cared about. What choice did she really have? The answer was simple. She agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Lessons and Departures

It was Yamanuchi all over again. Sure, he was making progress. The first time he ever cast Thunder magic, he'd hit Cid's house and nearly destroyed it. Yet, Rufus was easily mastering the magic that Merlin was teaching them. While he struggled to make sense of the old man's studies, Rufus was breezing through them like Double Naco Night at Bueno Nacho.

Rufus was very proud of himself. At Yamanuchi, he learned quicker than Ron and here, he was learning magic at the hands of the greatest wizard ever. If only his Everlot friends could see him now. The Tunnel Lord is back better than ever, baby! Just then, Auron came into view. He rubbed his nose at the weird smell coming off of Auron. It was weird; he'd never smelt anything like it before. Of course, his only dealing with anything undead was Zombie Mayhem with Ron and zombie snowmen. Still, he would keep an eye on the weirdo, and if he was a zombie, then he'd deal, zombie mayhem style.

Leaning against the wall, Auron was impressed with the naked mole rat's magical abilities. The boy's combat skills had improved, too, and hopefully, it was enough. They would be heading out tomorrow and directly into danger. Still, he heard Yuffie's scream and cocked his head toward the sound, curious at to what caused the ninja to scream that loud.

Ron didn't hear the scream, being too focused on casting Thunder. Still, he felt Rufus climbing up his shoulders to get his attention. Merlin had halted the lesson, which was good because he was tired of causing damage to the surrounding area. Walking up to the building to get something to drink, he froze at the sight of two seemingly luminous, blue eyes staring at him. Dressed in a dark blue outfit, the right arm was sleeveless, while the left arm was covered, and at the left shoulder was a metallic wolf's head. The man also had the wildest haircut he'd ever seen.

"So you're the new Keyblade Wielder." the man spoke.

Ron's let the Power flow through him. Somehow, he didn't know why, but he sensed this was the most dangerous person he'd ever met. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Yuffie.

"Since I know how much of a talker you are, I'll introduce you two. Cloud meet Ron. Ron, Cloud." Yuffie grinned at the two of them.

Cloud nodded in his direction before taking off after Leon. He glanced at Yuffie, "So, is he usually that foreboding?"

Yuffie chuckled before answering, "Usually, he's laconic. Don't worry; Spikey is on our side."

Ron nodded. Those eyes were so cold and yet humane at the same time. He couldn't help but ask, "So, is he tough?"

Yuffie grinned at him, "Oh, yeah. You know how tough Leon is, right?" Waiting for his nod, she continued "In the eight times I've seen them fight, the score is Cloud-6 and Leon-2."

Ron whistled. He'd sparred with Leon and had the bruises to show for it. He was fixing to say something to the ninja next to him, but the words froze in his throat upon seeing this new woman. This was the most 'ahem' well-endowed woman he'd ever seen. Even Bonnie stood no chance against this woman's level of hotness. Her eyes were like pools of chocolate and her attitude reminded him of Kim. Vaguely hearing a giggle as she introduced herself as Tifa Lockhart, he tried to introduce himself, but his foot just kept leaping straight into his mouth.

Yuffie was bent over laughing at Ron's dilemma. She could tell that Tifa was hiding her amusement. Still, she felt a bit sorry for him. Since he was a fellow ninja, she bailed him out. "So, Tifa, what did you and Cloud discover?"

"That it's time for us to go." Auron interrupted. He noticed Yuffie jump at his sudden arrival. Nodding a greeting at the girl beside the ninja and ignoring the boy's flustered attempts at a greeting, he started to depart when he heard the unknown woman speak.

"Nice save. I'm Tifa, by the way." she said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Auron." He nodded at her. "It was getting a little embarrassing for the boy. Plus, with your companion's news, it's time we started our journey."

Tifa glanced at the man in red before her. Being a fighter herself, she could tell just how dangerous people were. Judging by the man's appearance, he'd seen his fair share of strife, and she was sure she could take him, but it would be rough. Instead, all she said was "Have a safe journey."

Auron looked her over before speaking, "Thank you. Please tell your companion I said thanks for the information." He strode off, heading toward the ship and preparing for the journey ahead.

Tifa glanced at her companion, "Are you sure he's not related to Leon?"

The One-Winged Angel

Sephiroth looked at the sky, realizing for the first time in his life that he had clarity. No more Shinra yelling orders, no more Jenova screaming in his head, and no Heartless weighing down upon his soul. He looked down at the Masamune and saw the reflection of his glowing green eyes, something that used to fascinate him, now only offered a reflection of all the pain he'd caused.

"That's not going to help." It was that voice again. He'd heard that voice ever since Cloud defeated him at Radiant Garden. A voice that he would never forget; the voice of the Keyblade Master, Sora. "All your life, you've been nothing but a puppet. For Shinra, Jenova, and now the Heartless! Cloud told me you were strong and were once a hero, and now, you're nothing but a puppet. Even Pinocchio has more heart than you."

Sensing that he was no longer alone, he looked up from his misery. "Majesty." he said, bowing before the Mouse-King.

"Out here, it's Mickey." the mouse-king spoke. "It's time, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth closed his eyes as he heard Mickey speak. "I'm not worthy of this. The Guardian is a much better choice than me."

Mickey sighed, "Auron is tired, and his time is coming to an end. I've already asked too much of him." Steeling himself for next part, "You've been here for a thousand years, wallowing in misery and your memories. If you want redemption, then you're going to have to earn it. It will not come to you if you just keep lying here, remembering what you've done and wishing for oblivion."

For a long while, there was silence in the cave. The only sound was the breathing of the two beings here. Mickey watched silently as the silver-haired man in front of him was struggling with something internally. Finally, the One-Winged Angel bowed his head and spoke, "Where am I to go?"

Mickey spoke only two words, "The Coliseum."

Shego watched as the gladiators fought. Despite what Phil said, to her, they were gladiators. Phil, the little satyr, made her angry. Who did he think he was, telling her she couldn't compete because she was unproven? She felt her hands flaring up, but there wasn't anything to smash.

"You know, it's quite unfair that you can't compete here being unproven." a mysterious figure said.

Shego arched an eyebrow at the stranger before her. She never even heard him approach; not even 'Princess' could do that. Still, the stranger did bear a certain resemblance to her former boss, Dr. Drakken. This guy had the pale blue skin and his hair was aflame, which was new to her.

"The name is Hades. I know I've got a bad rap, but hey, nobody's perfect." he waited, listening to Shego's stomach growl. "No way to earn food here, and 'Jercules' will be all over you if you steal anything. But hey, you're a fighter, right?"

Shego nodded at him, wishing her stomach hadn't picked this moment to growl. "I get by." she said.

Hades grinned inwardly; he'd seen her take a centaur apart for trying to waylay her. "I'll tell you what; I'll sponsor you for the tournament…"

Shego cut him off, "What do you get out of this?"

"Wow, you're a sharp one! I get the satisfaction of sponsoring a sure-fire winner, and there's someone I want you to take care off. He's got a Keyblade…"

"A what?"

"It's this sword that looks like a giant key; look, we ain't got time for Twenty Questions. You want some grub or don'tcha?"

Shego just nodded dumbly.

"Anyway, like I was saying, this new Keyblade Wielder will definitely be in the tournament for sure. You fight him and make sure you win. Once you do, we're square. Deal?" he offered his hand to her.

Shego stared at his hand; she was a thief, not an assassin, but he wasn't asking her to kill somebody, only defeat him. Oh, what the heck. She was evil, and this is what evil does. "I'm in." she said, shaking his hand.

"Great! Now, go show this to the little moron and go help yourself to some chow. After all, can't have my star fighter being weak from hunger." Hades watched as the green-skinned woman approached the hero-trainer. 'She'll do nicely. Ol' Herc might have to face her, and with her advantages, she just might take 'Jercules' down for good.

Auron watched as the boy boarded the ship. There was a spring to his step that was missing before. The flower girl had definitely filled him with hope. Something that he couldn't do, not being much of a talker, and more of a doer. Walking to the pilot's seat, he sat down heavily, waiting until he heard the boy yell, "Everything is a go." He started the ship on its course to the Coliseum. Hades would be there, probably looking for some payback. 'It didn't matter,' Auron thought to himself, 'he'd played at living for too long, anyway.'

Authors note: Here's a big shout out to daywalkr82 for all the help in proof-reading. Thanks!


	6. Introductions Made and Explanations Give

Auron starred at the coliseum as the gummi ship landed. Almost immediately, a cold feeling entered his gut. Hades must know he was here now and would most certainly be looking for some payback. Shrugging such thoughts away, he focused on the here and now. Turning his attention to the last time he'd ever flick the ship's switches and levers, he stayed there for a bit, enjoying the moment, but his attention was broken as the Keyblade Bearer walked into the cockpit.

"Hey, are we in ancient Rome or Greece or something? Why didn't you tell me this thing was a time-machine?! That would have solved everything, you know?" Ron babbled.

Despite the boy's strange babblings and his inability to be quiet sometimes, Auron had grown rather fond of this new Keyblade Wielder. He was quite similar to Sora, with their shared ability to make even the darkest situation so much brighter and their way of bringing out the best in people. "It's not a time-machine, and we're on another world, Ron." he said with a smile.

"Awww, man. That would have been sweet! Okay, so what's the plan, Auron?" Ron asked.

"I introduce you." Auron said as he exited the cockpit.

Rufus was utterly confused. Late last night, the dead man entered their room and talked to him alone, telling him that he might not be able to continue the journey with them, and that since Ron seemed unable to keep from losing his pants, it would be best to give the keys of the gummi ship to the naked mole rat. It was baffling; how could a dead man walk around and make comments about not being around for long?

The sight of the coliseum hadn't changed since his last visit, trophies still displayed proudly, and Sora's name on the banner as a Hero. That made the former Guardian smile despite the chill in the air around him. He kept his pace until he spied Phil approaching him in that memorable gait.

"Auron! How have you been? Back for the tournament?" the little satyr said.

"I'm afraid not, Phil. But I do have someone I'd like you to meet. I will be his sponsor." Auron spoke. Ron was reading the trophies when he heard Auron speak to him. He quickly approached and looked down at the little satyr, hoping that this wasn't one of DNAmy's whacked excuses for the line of plush that she and Kim had so adored. He pushed the unpleasant reminder of his lost best friend to the back of his mind as Auron introduced him. "This is Ron Stoppable, the new wielder of the Keyblade." Auron had barely finished his introduction before Phil cut him off.

"New Keyblade Master? What happened to Sora?" Phil demanded.

Auron sighed. "Sora has moved on, Phil. Time has moved on."

"So, you want me to allow this "kid" to participate in the games just because he has a keyblade?" Phil commented and began to circle Ron, making hmph noises to himself. "Sorry, can't do it. Got two words for ya: he ain't a hero."

Ron blinked at this. "Hey! I've saved the world a bunch of times." Phil just looked at him in disbelief. "Well, more like a couple of times." Still nothing from the satyr. "Okay, so I _helped_ save the world!"

Auron glanced down at the satyr as he spoke. "I'm sponsoring him, Phil. Or should I tell Artemis about a certain trip of yours."

Phil hastily spoke, "All right…all right. Jeez…spend one day as a boar..."

"My thanks again, Phil." Auron said.

"Don't mention it! All right, kid, let's see what you can do." Phil said.

Ron groaned as the satyr led him to some kind of obstacle course. "Awww, man. More training!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego leaned back on the benches, enjoying the break between her training sessions. Well, at least she no longer had to put with Drakken, but then again, that would at least be torture she was used to. She laid there enjoying the sun, wishing she had a bathing suit so she could work on her tan. She was broken out of her daydreaming by a loud crashing noise. "Phil must have another contender going through the obstacle course." She thought to herself. "Still, it never hurts to have some info on your competition." But what she saw made her jaw drop. Stoppable…the sidekick…the distraction…the buffoon…wielding a sword shaped like a key. Immediately, she entered "ninja" mode, trying to spot the Princess and get the jump on her. Still, after a few minutes of no Kimmie, she approached Phil, who was watching the buffoon tear through his obstacle course like it was paper. "So, Phil, where's Kim Possible?"

Phil didn't even look at her as he responded. "Who?"

"Teen cheerleader, red hair, olive pants, black shirt, and the _leader_ of _Team_ _Possible_." Shego spat with obvious sarcasm.

"Don't know her. Friend of yours?" the little satyr said.

"Umm, the kid with the Keysword is her sidekick; they're a team." Shego responded while watching in amazement as Stoppable made short work of the obstacle course.

"Sorry, Shego, this kid's a loner. Came with tall, dark, and scary over there" Phil said, thumbing over his shoulder at Auron.

Shego glanced back at the man leaning against the wall. He was dangerous. That was as obvious as the nose on her face. The way he took everything in without seeming to glance about sent off alarm bells in her head.

"Shego?"

She whipped around as she heard Stoppable call her name. He still had those strange swords in his hands. Still, just a good time as ever to ask, "Where's Possible?" The pain that flooded his eyes again was answer enough. The shadows had gotten her. Rage filled every fiber of her being. Possible was hers to finish! She then noticed Ron's stance, and the little satyr screaming, "Wait for the tournament!" Glancing down, she noticed that she had fired up her plasma and let it fade. "I guess being a sidekick does have its advantages, huh?" she stated as she walked away.

Ron blinked as her words registered in his mind. Once again, the dull ache threatened to consume him. "We done, Phil?"

Phil knew something was bothering the boy. This Kim Possible must have been a girlfriend or something. Still, he felt for the boy. "Yeah, kid, we're done. Go grab a bite and some rest while you can."

Auron watched as Ron walked toward the benches, his eyes staring through the ground. Sighing to himself, he moved to approach the boy, but was cut off as blue flame literally exploded from the ground in front of him.

Once again, he was in a place of strife, back to one of the places that brought him pain. He had fought Sora here once before and once again did battle with Cloud. It took all his will to force the thoughts out of his mind. He approached the wielder and stopped beside him. "So, you are the new Keyblade Wielder."

Ron's eyes were still on the ground as he commented, "Yeah, that'd be me."

Rufus stuck his head out of his human's pocket and sniffed the stranger. It was quite similar to Cloud's scent.

"Piece of advice: don't let the competition get you down. Focus on the moment." The stranger said.

Ron glanced up into the stranger's face, quickly noticing the luminous, almond-slitted eyes staring into him. He felt a surge of power flow through him instantly. "Man, those eyes, sick and wrong!" He thought. The stranger was dangerous, but an image of Cloud filled his mind, and he didn't know who was more dangerous. "Um… thanks for the advice, Mr.?"

"Sephiroth… just Sephiroth. I assume you have a name." The stranger spoke with a glacial voice.

"Ron Stoppable."

"A pleasure, Ron Stoppable." Sephiroth said as he glided past Ron and moved to sit behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what exactly is a Heartless?"

"They are hearts corrupted by darkness and without a body or soul. However, Nobodies are the exact opposite, body and soul without a heart. They are what is left behind when a heart becomes a Heartless. See?"

Kim stared at the being before her, a walking mouse-man claiming to be a king. This was so weird.

"Kim, are you alright?" the mouse king asked.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, this is just a little weird." she said.

"It's just Mickey here, Kim." Mickey smiled at her, trying to reassure her.

"Right. So, a thousand years ago, you and some friends locked the Heartless and these Nobodies away." she waited for Mickey's nod before continuing, "and then, suddenly, they escaped just like that?" her voice rising with each passing second.

"It wasn't 'just like that'. The sealing spell used was some of the most powerful magic in existence, but it had several unfortunate side-effects. Some worlds never reformed, and some were frozen in time. See, we locked a powerful being inside with the Heartless, Maleficent. She was a being of dark, terrible power. If anyone could undo the spell, it was her, and I'm sure she used the power of darkness combined with her own dark magic to achieve her ends." Mickey said calmly.

Kim stared ahead down the dirt path they had been walking. It was really beautiful here, wherever here was. "Why me and Ron?"

Mickey sighed to himself before he answered her. The girl was hurting; something must have happened to her and Ron Stoppable. Still, it wasn't his place to ask; she would tell him when she was ready. "The Keyblades chose you two, Team Possible. I don't want you thinking that you have to be pure of heart to wield this weapon." He summoned Way To The Dawn and held it out to her. She took it nervously. "The last Keyblade Master certainly wasn't, but Sora did care for his friends and family. He was honest, sometimes a bit naïve, and all that stuff that people assume heroes are. As a matter of fact, the only person I knew who was entirely free of darkness in her heart was Kairi. But I digress; Kim, you and Ron were chosen for a reason, what that reason is I honestly can't say. The Keyblade has a mind of its own. It's been said…"

Kim cut him off. "Do you know where Ron is?" her voice very low and filled with sadness.

"Ron is with a friend of mine named Auron. As to where they are, I don't know." Mickey stopped as he saw her head drop and lock her eyes on the ground. "But don't worry, I'm sure you two will meet up very soon." he said with a smile. "You remind me so much of Riku and Sora. They were best friends, and they had their fights, but they were ready to help each other when the time came. Even when Riku had apparently immersed himself in darkness, Sora wouldn't give up on him. I get the feeling that's you and Ron in a nutshell. Neither of you will give up on the other."

Kim considered his words; she wanted to see Ron again. Though she knew that he would never speak to her again, she had to see if he was alright. "Thanks, Mickey." She wrapped him in a hug, "For everything."

Mickey just patted her shoulder; yep, something had occurred between them. He hoped that this wouldn't interfere with the upcoming struggle, so he continued to pat her shoulder until she released him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, well. A homecoming and I wasn't notified." Hades spoke up as he stared at the spirit before him.

"Hardly." Auron spoke.

"I'm hurt. Really, I mean, I go to all the trouble to release you; all I ask for is one itty bitty favor, and poof, you go and ruin it all." Hades said with a false smile.

Auron stared into Hades' eyes, "I told you once before."

Hades cut him off "I know 'this is my story' yadda yadda. By the way, just how is that working out for you, being dead and all? Or did you forget to tell your little buddy over there?" Hades said, pointing a thumb over his shoulder in Ron's direction.

"That is none of your concern." Auron stated.

"Hah. A dead man telling me what should or shouldn't concern me. Now that's comedy." Hades said with a chuckle

Auron glanced around again; there was still no sign of Hercules.

"Looking for tall, strong, and stupid?" Hades said with a sneer. "I'm afraid he's a little busy at the moment. You know how heroes are; they just can't resist a village in peril."

Auron glanced around again. He knew what was coming; still, he had hopes to avoid it. "What, no deals?"

"You had your chance and you finalized with that sword of yours." Hades said with a toothy grin.

Auron merely smiled as he let himself go. Hades watched as Auron's pyreflies dispersed. Through the spirits, he saw Ron running toward him, and heard Auron say, "You will do well."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron stared at the ground as he replayed Shego's words in his mind over and over. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Rufus jumping on his shoulder squeaking Auron's name. "Rufus?" He said before the naked mole rat began to point toward Auron, who was speaking to someone with blue skin like Drakken's. He leapt to his feet and ran toward Auron only to see him disperse to nothing, but he heard him say "You will do well." Ron summoned both the Lotus Blade and the Keyblade and rushed toward the imposing figure.

Hades sighed as the Keyblade Wielder rushed toward him. What was it with these hero types? Oh well, time to start the games off with a bang. "Shego! It's time." And with a snap of his fingers, he was gone.

Ron landed with both blades on the ground where the blue-skinned figure was a second ago. He heard Shego's name and tried to turn around to see what was she was doing when a blast sent him sprawling and the blades out of his hands, leaving him stunned.

Rufus leapt free of his human's pocket and landed on the ground. It was Shego who had his human stunned and at her mercy. He sighed to himself. Ron needed so much looking after; still, he wouldn't trade it for the world. He prepared a lighting spell as he knew Shego wasn't really paying him any attention.

Shego chuckled to herself. Bashing Stoppable was even easier than she had expected. To think that someone paid her food for this, something that she had done for Drakken for years; okay, mostly, that was against the princess. But since Kimmie was not here, her distraction would have to suffice for now. She was slowly walking toward Stoppable with her hands glowing, not noticing the pink rodent or the lightning bolt that was hurling toward her.

Ron was struggling to his feet as he saw Shego lit up by a lightning bolt. It took decades for him to get his feet, and he saw her do a kip-up to her feet. Ron noticed her send a blast toward Rufus, and he stumbled forward to his weapons. It felt like he was trying to blink through sand as he heard the hooting of monkeys inside of his head and felt the power flow through him.

Shego surged forward, trying to shake the effects of the disgusting rodent's Thunder spell. Since when could he do that? Never mind, it doesn't matter. She'd end this fast. She ran forward, concussive force streaming from her hands.

Rufus ran forward, trying to get within range of his human before casting Cure. He hoped that Shego wouldn't notice him.

Ron was narrowly avoiding Shego's blasts as he attempted to get closer to keep her blasts from getting closer to him. Suddenly, a flash of white energy washed over him, and he felt the bruises disappear from his body. He leapt forward, deflecting a blast with the Keyblade, and landed next to her, lashing out with his foot to trip her.

Shego raised her foot to avoid the trip attack and slashed at him with her fists encased in the green glow. Great, he's moving like the blast I hit him with had no effect. She had to get some distance between them. This close to anyone with one sword, let alone two, could be dangerous. She leapt over his head and landed on her feet, blasting away, trying to keep him back.

Ron rushed forward, trying to close the distance before she landed and sent more green mayhem his way. One managed to hit his right shoulder and sent him spinning and to the ground.

Rufus felt the mana flow as he unleashed an ice blast toward Shego. He stole a glance at Ron, hoping he was okay, seeing him back on his feet and rushing toward Shego.

She raised her head from the ground and flared up the green mojo, watching as the sidekick raced toward her before she sent the comet energy speeding toward him again.

Ron knew he had to end this soon; he couldn't take any more of those hits. Suddenly, he broke off and raced toward his pet and companion as a flash of inspiration hit him. He knew he would have only one chance at this and nodded grimly as Rufus landed on his shoulder. The world stopped for a second as he felt his energies merge with his companion,

Shego grinned as she watched the 'buffoon' race toward the creepy rat. "All too easy." she said while pulling her hands back toward her chest, focusing the green glow into a ball of explosive energy. Then, the world exploded as blue energy struck her repeatedly. She never had a chance to dodge or even block, the only relief coming when she faded into unconsciousness.

Ron panted as he walked over to the villainess. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw her chest rise and fall with the steady pattern of breathing, and quickly checked her pulse. "Buddy, I'm so glad that Merlin showed us that little trick." he stopped as he heard a voice behind him.

"I swear, if you want something done right…you have to use your own people." Hades spoke, and with a snap of his fingers, the tri-headed canine guardian of the Underworld was standing front and center. "Have fun with my pet."

Ron gawked as Cerberus roared. "That's even bigger than Professor Dementor's mutant wiener dogs." He looked down at Shego's unconscious form and draped her over one shoulder, trying to spot a safe place to lay her down at as the beast charged forth. He barely noticed the many sounds of metal cutting flesh and a black and silver blur landing behind him. He turned and looked over his shoulder at the man he had spoken to earlier, the one with the creepy, green cat eyes.

"Get her to safety. I'll deal with this." Sephiroth said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, I would like to thank daywalker82 for his proof-reading.


End file.
